All is Fair in the Name of love and Baseball
by MooseandCam
Summary: "I promised my self I wouldn't end up like my dad." - Baseball fanfic- Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

A/N; Completely AU . Don't judge . Gosh what can I say word vomit and my undying love for Austin&Ally and baseball.  
Its all Ally's point of view.  
(she's obviously telling someone or someone's stories of when she was on baseball team.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Born ready.  
Eyes steady.  
Argh where do I even begin to start?.  
From the beginning would be nice right?.

Alright, so once upon a time there was this guy named Lester Dawson and he was a legend... in baseball that is, he was amazing he won the playoffs four times in a row he could of been a major leaguer and played for the Yankees, The White Sox, hell He could have played for the Dodgers, but just like every great story it was also a love story too , At the young age of seventeen my dad fell in love with  
Penny Lane my mother I was born shortly after .

To say I was a surprise would have been an understatement .

My dad never made the major leagues instead he settled down and started a family.

My dad never had any sons he only had me and my little sister Kassie.

That didn't stop baseball from running trew our blood though .

I could still remember me and Kassie playing ball in our backyard I was only seven and she was five, we were little troublemakers back than getting into our dads equipment playing with his Gloves and bats .

My dad loved us with all of his heart, but we could all tell there was a part of him that wished he could have made it to the major leagues.

I promised myself I wouldn't end up like my dad I mean I love him,mom and Kassie but I wasn't going to let any boy or mushy yucky love get in the way of my dreams I didn't care if I was a girl I was going to make it big In baseball.  
I did like Eliot Hamilton in a point of time, but he never noticed me.

Trish Delarosa Was one of my best friends she was stubborn though and very mean but I wouldn't have her any other way she was my very first girl who was a friend before my dad even started the baseball team.

Dez Wade was my coppertop bestfriend, he was hilarious and came to my rescue when ever I needed him.

Austin Moon was my neighbor, my bestfriend, my partner in crime ever since I could remember it was funny actually I was the one into sports and he did his whole music thing.

I could still remember my dad yelling at me.

I was seventeen and Kassie was just fifteen and we were both on the team  
Racine hornets.

The only problem was my dad was my couch.

"What was that Dawson you could have easily hit that curve ball!." My dad yelled angrily.

"Keep your socks on Dawson I got this!" I yelled back.

Bottom of the last inning and we we're down two points.

That night on the bus while we we're celebrating our first win of the season my dad looked at me from the driver seat and smiled .

I told him I could totally hit that curve ball.

The best part of actually being on a team were my team mates they were all like my family .

There was me Ally Dawson of course my dad always said I was the best but you know he is my dad.

Then there was Kassie Dawson my kid sister the hot head with all her Dawson pride. My dad said she was a little version of my mother.

My friends were also on the team too.

Trish of course was on my team she was short and feisty Latina , Kira was the diva the girl wore make up to every game god she was a pain.

Cassidy was a good player she just couldn't keep it in her pants for that reason there was alot of catfights, Maia Mitchell was the beloved Australian who moved to Miami and took interest in our team we loved her but she had a bad habit of only talking about her dog or her boyfriend Ramy,  
Rydel was the spunky blonde she was very funny but had alot of overprotective brothers (Austin being one of them.) , Then there was Daisy, Helen , Martha , Mane and Tracy they were the quite ones they kept to them self's but were really nice and sweet when you really got to know them.

I loved my team almost as much as I loved baseball.. Almost.

I loved everything about baseball , I loved going to different cities and playing other teams spending time with my sister,dad,mom and my friends it was one of the best times of my life.

Those summer nights going from city to city on the bus were amazing the girls seemed to either talk about boys or baseball mostly the former.

"So Tracy ..." Maia quipped.

"Yes ..?" Tracy questioned looking up from her book.

"I heard you and Ted Mosby been getting friendly." Maia says with the waggling of the eyebrows.

Tracy blushed a rather deep shade of strawberry and all the girls started giggling.

"Leave her alone guys." I say Turing in my seat .

"Ah, loosen up Dawson ." Maia says beside Tracy.

"Yeah Ally we're just trying to get details from Tracy over here ." Trish says waggling her eyebrows.

Tracy blush deepens .

"Leave shortstop alone." I say smiling at Tracy.

"Fine, fine." Maia says holding her hands up in surrender.

Then she slips into my booth and asks  
"So what about you anyone special?." Maia questions and everyone starts laughing.

This girl never stopped asking questions.

"No Maia there's no body special at the moment. " I retort rolling my eyes.

"Yeah.. Sure so Austin Moon isn't no one." Maia says shrugging her shoulders.

Then there's a chorus of "wooo's ."

"There is nothing going on between me and Austin Moon." I scoff .

"Please you guys do everything together." Trish says from behind Tracy.

"He's one of my bestfriends, he's been my neighbor since I was five.. He's more like a brother." I say scruching up my nose.

"Please he's been stuck on you since kindergarten." Trish says rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, when we did the School musical West Side Story he only talked about you. " Maia adds crossing her arms.

"We're only friends." I protest shaking my head.

"What are you guys talking about?." Kassie questions before sitting down next to Tracy.

"Austin and Ally." Maia smirks.

"Our neighbor?." Kassie questions looking at me.

"Yes.. He's like a brother ." I say looking at Trish and Maia.

"He's my actual brother.!" Rydel yells from the back of the bus .

Then everyone starts laughing.

Then Rydel walks towards our little circle almost tripping because yes the bus was moving.

Then she plops down next to Trish and says " He's like in love with you since forever."

"I knew it ." Maia and Trish squeal.

"You guys have mental problems ." I say before getting up to sit with my dad in front.

"Hey daddy." I say sitting next to him.

"Hey pumpkin." he says smiling .

"How many more hours till we get to Chicago." I question.

"Four more hours .. Eager to play or is the team on your nerves.?" My dad asks eyes still on the road.

"Both." i grumble.

"Ah, your the assistant manager and the catcher just put up with them.. They mean well ." He says looking at me for a brief moment .

"I know dad." I say smiling weakly.  
-

"How was Chicago?." Austin asks as soon as we get home.

"We lost Ten to zero." Kassie says lumbering her bat behind her.

"Really?." Austin says scratching the back of his neck.

"No, you idiot we won of course I am the best pitcher in Miami." Kassie says curtly.

Then she goes into our house my dad and mom wave at Austin and follow Kassie into the house.

Austin smiles at me and I can't help but think about the conversation I had with Maia and Trish yesterday was it possible my bestfriend liked me .

Then Austin hugged me and of course I hugged back he has been my bestfriend since we were in diapers.

My mom used to change each others diapers next to each other.

You can't get romantic with someone after that right?.

"Ally I need to ask you something." Austin says his voice muffled trew my hair.

Holy shit is this the romanic part or some shit where he asks me out and we live happily ever after?.

I still like Eliot, I don't feel any type of romantic feelings for Austin at all.

I pull away and look up at him .  
"Shoot." I say shrugging.

"Um I was wondering how would you feel about me asking-."

Then for a millisecond I think he might ask me out and I think it's going to be really awkward when I refuse.

"Out Brooke." Austin finishes looking at me with his puppy eyes.

Brooke?. The same Brooke who's on the rival team, The girl who's been my archenemy since second grade?.  
He has to be playing but as I look into his eyes I can tell he's completely serious .

Then despite every negative thought going on in my head I say

"Sure why not."

Then he grins like an idiot and says  
"I know you guys aren't the best of friends but I promised you she's changed and when you guys play each other I promise it won't be awkwar-."

As my best friend rambles on I can't help but think I thought he was going to ask me out .

I'm relieved but disappointed.

Relieved things won't be awkward.

Disappointed because I actually thought a boy liked Me.

But unfortunately for me no one ever took interest in Ally Dawson.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n ; To be continued?. Maybe I don't know .  
For those who want to know Ally is seventeen and Kassie is fifteen.  
The other girls are are around the ages 15-18.  
This Is Loosely based on the movie A League Of Our Own.  
Because hello Madonna and Rosie O'Donnell.  
First multi-chap so yeah be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

A;N= Completely AU kind of.  
Well you know the drill word Vomit and undying love for Austin&Ally&Baseball.  
LOVE it or Hate it?  
Let me know.  
DON'T FORGET ; Ally is clearly telling the story to someone or someone's ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At First When one of your best friends gets a girlfriend or boyfriend or whatever your happy for them then it gets VERY annoying.

Then your bestfriend is constantly talking about there girlfriend like all the time.

That's how Austin was when he started to date Brooke talked and talked about her that is when they weren't sucking each other's face  
It was disgusting.

Lets just say I distanced my self from Austin .

Not because Rydel,Maia,Tracy,Kassie,Trish and everyone else thought I had a huge crush on him.

Hell no.

it was Brooke this, Brooke that and so on.

I'd rather cheer for the Dodgers then listen to Austin swooning over Brooke.

I spit out my sunflower seed and looked up from the dug out.

Sure enough there was Austin kissing Brooke .

I wanted to gag .

"Ew, they go at it like dogs in heat." Rydel says making a face of disgust.

"I know." I said shaking my head.

"This is getting sad.. You guys totally have feelings for each other." Kira said wiping sweat off her forehead.

"You guys are delusional." I say rolling my eyes.

"You know it's true." Rydel says getting up putting on her helmet and go up to bat.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes when I Hear "Go number twenty two!"  
I look up and it's Dez I follow his line of vision and of course he's cheering on Trish she looks at him as if he has two heads then goes back to guarding third base.

I look up and him and say  
"Your hopeless."  
He smiles still looking at Trish and says

"She totally likes me."

I laugh a little too loud and maybe even snort a little.

He looks down at me from the dugout and says  
"Whatever Dawson... What about you and Eliot Hamilton?" Dez asks waggling his eyebrows.

I blush and look at the field and then say "He doesn't even notice me."

"I wouldn't speak too soon." Dez says while looking into the stands.

I look up and sue enough there's Eliot smiling at me waving .

I smile shyly and wave back .

Dez smirks down at me shaking his head.

"What?" I ask dumbly .

Its our Fifth win of the season and the whole team went out for pizza.  
I sat with Tracy,Maia,Rydel and Trish .

"What did you and Eliot talk about?."  
Maia asks .

Let me get this point across right now Maia was a hopeless romantic she loved asking everyone especially me about their love life.

"I'm sorry mother, must you know everything about my love life." I say sarcastically reaching for a slice of pizza.

The girls laugh and I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"C'mon you guys talked for a while and yous were blushing like idiots ." Maia snorted.

"It was adorable." Tracy added smiling.

"We didn't talk about much." I say looking away.

"Lies." Rydel says shaking her head.

"Ally you might as well tell us we are your best friends." Trish says smirking.

"Ah fine." I say giving in because I can't take their puppy eyes.

"Yay." Rydel squeals.  
"Okay he asked me OnAdatethisfriday." I say really fast.

"What?" Tracy asks .

"He asked me on a date this Friday ." I whispered.

"Ally we can't hear you. " Trish says .

"HE ASKED ME ON A DATE THIS FRIDAY!" I shouted surprising my self.

Then I heard my dad choking from two tables away.

I looked back and seen my mom patting his back.

"What do I even wear?" I question Into the the phone.

"Something nice." Tracy says from the other line.

It was Thursday a day before my date with Eliot and I was a nervous wreak so I called Tracy she always knew how to calm me down.

"How did you feel when Ted asked you out?." I ask twirling my hair.

"Nervous,scared, all of the above." Tracy says.

"I don't know I've liked Eliot ever since freshman year and he asks me out of nowhere... It feels kind of fishy." i say waiting for Tracy to respond.

"Ally your an amazing person he's finally come to his senses and asked you out don't let your insecurities get in the way of letting you be happy. " Tracy says from the other line and even though we're talking over the phone I can hear her encouragement loud and clear.

"Thanks, trace." I say and then look at the clock.  
It read 12:34 A.M

Tracy yawned into the phone and then said "Catch you later Alligator."

"Bye trace." I say then I hang up the phone then get into my bed and pulling the covers and fall into a deep sleep.

Until I heard a rock being trown at my window.

Groaning I got up and walked over to the window.  
I didn't even have to guess who it was.

I opened up the window .

"What do you want Austin?."

"Come down stairs I have some thing to show you." Austin says looking up at me smiling.

"I'll be down in two minutes." I grumble.

"What do you want to show me?" I ask Zipping my sweater.

"Come on." Austin says pulling me into the back yard which happened to be the beach.

Yes the beach was my backyard literally, I did live in Miami after all.

"Look." Austin points and sits on the sand.

I look and its eggs but not any normal eggs it sea turtle eggs.

"Oh, Austin." I breathe looking at how he's closed off the eggs with tape and sticks so nothing would bother them.

"Yeah I know it's late but i just couldn't wait to show you." Austin says laying a blue blanket around the eggs so they don't get cold .

I smile then I look the blanket and I realize who's blanket it is.

"Austin that's your little brother Nelson's blanket if he knows you have it he'll kill you." I whisper shout.

"Relax, Ally he's eight he'll live."

"Austin that's the blanket he came home from the hospital with."

"The baby turtles need it more than him.."

I giggle at Austin's stubbornness.

Then after a while he says "So I heard you and Eliot are going to go out." he says scratching the back of his neck

"How did you know?"

"Please Rydel told me."

"Oh." I say looking at him .

Why did it look like he was in physical pain?

"How's things going with Brooke." I ask not wanting to be in awkward silence.

"Great.. Great very good ." Austin says but his facial expression says otherwise.

But before i could ask what's up with him we hear a crash and look at my house and Austin has to hold me back from literally killing Kassie .

There she was sneaking into the house very unsuccessfully might I add.

"Kassie!" I Whisper yelled.

Kassie turned around wide eyed  
"Uh hey, Ally."

"Your so dead." I said shaking my head.

"I can explain." Kassie gulps.

"When dad finds out he's going to flip his shit ."

Before Kassie's on her knees begging me not to tell our parents our kitchen light goes on .

I look at Austin then as if he knows what I'm saying he hugs me goodbye and runs back to his house and me and Kassie climb up to my bedroom window.

"Your so lucky dad didn't catch us last night." I say to Kassie at practice the next day.  
"Keep it down we don't need the whole world knowing." Kassie mutters under her breath.

"What were you doing at two in the morning any ways?. I ask raising an Eyebrow .

"What were you doing with Austin at Two in the morning?." Kassie retorts.

"Yes, what were you doing?." A familiar voice questions.

I Turn around to see Brooke.

Damn it.

After explaining to Brooke about the sea turtles she rolled her eyes and walked away.

Kassie still didn't say what was up with her but i didn't ask.

We had a whole day of practice and by the end of the day my hand hurted being a catcher was exhausting.

It was also extra exhausting because my dad was my coach either yelling complements or insults at me.  
It was either ..

"Eye on the ball!".  
Or it was  
"What do you want for dinner?!"  
My dad just wanted us to win the playoffs that's why he pushed the team to be it's best.

We went home and I took a nice long bath I had just hit the pillow when I opened my eyes and realized.

Today was Friday .

I stood Eliot Hamilton up.

*******************************  
A;N= There you go chapter two .  
It might be slow at first but the storyline will pick up.  
I promise.  
Questions  
1) What do you think Eliot's Reaction will be?  
2) What's up with Austin?.  
3) Will Maia ever stop being all up in Ally's Kool-Aid (meteorically speaking.)  
4) Why was Kassie sneaking back into her house?  
All will be answered in the next chapter of In The Name of Love And Baseball .  
P.s I try to incorporate baseball as much as I can into the story .


End file.
